The Mysterious Angel
by Ronslilangel
Summary: Ron finds a lost purse and falls in love with the girl through its contents..but what does Hermione have to do with it?
1. Back to Hogwarts

A.N. ok.. the usual..i do not own Harry Potter. Him and all other related logos are property of J.K. Rowling…duh! Hehe.

Hi people!! Ok, this is my VERY first fanfiction!!! So PLEASE R/R so I know what to do about later stories…

**DISCLAIMER:I know I kinda took the plot from a t.v show..:;whistle:: but I REALLY wanted to get a first fanfic up really fast.i promise the others won't be like this.. now..ON WITH THE STORY! thanks!**

Ch.1: Back to Hogwarts

Rons P.O.V:

The summer was finally over..and it was time to return to Hogwarts. But you think HE was excited about going back to school?! NO WAY!!! He hated school! The only reason he was going back was because he could see Hermione.He had written her over the summer, but because she was busy working her new job (WHY do you need to WORK?! You're a witch for gods sake!!) she hadn't had time to either write back or visit for the last 2 weeks over vacation, as Harry had.

As he walked through the platform, he quickly ran off to find Harry, and, he thought with a blush, Hermione. For some strang reason, he had the sudden feeling to become very shy around Hermione.He couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because of the way she had matured over the year, and not just emotionally, if you catch my drift. He used to only think of her as a best friend, whom he just happened to love…A LOT. 

When she had first told him of getting a job at a muggle ice cream parlor, he had been very impressed that she would work that hard, but, of course, he hadn't let her on to it. He had told her it was a waste of time and that she didn't need to work. Well, it wasn't entirely false. He DID want her to quit, not because he wanted to shove in her face that she couldn't do something for once, but so he could spend more time with HIM over the summer. He didn't want her gone all day, with no contact. 

So this was the reason for the absence of her presence in his life over the past 2 months, and he was dying to just look at her again.

He walked onto the train, scanning as he walked along. He was unfortunately held up a couple of times, bumping into old friends. Just in the first section of the train he had run into not only Dean Thomas but Lee Thomas and Neville Longbottom.

After making his way all the way to the end of the train (figures they would be in the LAST compartment), he ran into Hermione. 

"oh! Hey Ron!! I was just looking for Harry!"

" Yah, me too.i'm guessing he's in here. He isn't anywhere else." 

They both walked in, only to find Harry sitting opposite him totally snogging Ginny.

" HARRY!!" Ron yelled. "I KNEW you were into my sister!! Ginny! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"err…I gotta go." And with that, Ginny ran out the door.

"Thanks a lot Ron" 

"err…sorry about that.."

They just stood there for what seemed like forever before Hermione broke the silence. " Harry!! How was your summer? I heard Ron invited you over to his house! I'm so very sorry I couldn't make it! I was-"

"working" Harry and Ron finished for her.

"yah, that" Hermione blushed.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on in!" Harry scooted over so as to allow Ron and Hermione to pass.

They sat down, with Harry in his own seat, and Ron sitting down by Hermione. Ron noticed their seating arrangement and he already hated Harry for it. He knew Harry had planned the whole thing.

After a while, the tension broke, and the three began to chat like old friends for the rest of the trip. As the piled out of the train… Ron could hear Harry whisper.." well, this is going to be an interesting year."

~~

well, that's it!! I hope you liked it!! PLEASE R/R!!


	2. Sudden Findings

Howdy people!!! Thank you for all my reviewers,especiall my very first reviewer..Medrelina the Weird.. thank you SOO much!!!! I hope you all like this second chapter…the plot WILL get better..just in case you were wondering ^^.. As usual, none of these Harry Potter characters are mine..duh again..well, on with the story!

Chapter 2: finding the purse

It was the first day after returning to school, and no need to say hopes were down with the beginning of term. All, of course, except for Hermione, who was just as giddy as could be with the chance to be back in the learning atmosphere.

At breakfast that morning, while the trio were busy pouring ketchup onto their sausages (A.N. ewwww) Professor McGonagall came around passing out the schedules. 

Ron practically leaped out of his chair to see which subject that had to deal with first.

"NO!!!" Ron practically bellowed " we have potions FIRST with the Slytherins AGAIN!!! This is a bunch of -" Ron said something that caused Hermione to say "Ron!!"

Harry, being the calm guy he always is, looked over Ron's shoulder.

"well, its not so bad, at least we can sleep through the class after that…look.." he pointed at the paper "we have divination"

"Oh joy" Ron says with fake enthusiasm in his voice.

"how many times have I told you to just drop that subject? Its just total rubbish" Hermione in interjected.

"Shove it Hermione! At least we don't have loads of homework everyday like you do!"

"Well!! I never!! At least I LEARN something in my so called "rubbish class"! that IS what we're here for..to learn!! Maybe you should try it sometime!" by this time Hermione was practically raving mad, and if you looked hard enough, you could bet you could see steam arising. This was her one soft spot…well, one of two,but no need to get into that. And what was worse was that it came from Ron, someone she had cared for and admired since their 1st year. 

However, it was once again Harry who came to the rescue. "Ok guys, don't get into it this early,especially on our first day. Give me a break, I'm tired of having to deal with your rows. Now come on, lets get a move on, we don't wanna make Snape mad on our first day."

With this, Harry stood and walked out the door. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Well, don't look at me! You started it!" Hermione huffed.

Ron sighed "you're right. Just, lets not nag Harry for a while ok? He's had it hard enough"

Hermione's expression went from hatred to sympathy in an instant. This was the last thing she was expecting, especially from Ron. It was never like him to apologize. Oh well, grab it when it comes..

"You're right, come on lets go." He reached out his hand for Hermione to take. Taken aback, Hermione gently took it and stood up. Slowly they made their way to potions, dreading what to come.

When they finally reached their way to the dungeons, they quickly found their way to their seats next to Harry.

"'bout bloody time!" Harry exclaimed. "what took you so long? Did a tornado hit you or something??" 

Being the very witty person he was, Ron quickly came back with " well no, unless you count my sister that we saw coming down" He smirked. He knew this would make Harry mad. It was practically the only subject that would affect him like this. Ever since he had seen snogging on the train, Ron had been begging and pleading with Harry to tell him everything going on between them before Harry had finally cracked. 

As it turned out, Harry and Ginny had been sending secret messages to each other over the holidays, and that during one of the letters, Harry had asked Ginny to go, not only out, but steady with him. Ron took this as a bit of a nasty shock, but seeing as how it WAS only Harry after all, he was happy for her..both of them.

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Snape walking in the door.

"settle down" he said I his normal monotone voice, as he proceeded to write the days potion ingredients on the board.

10 minutes later, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had settled themselves together at their own little table, working on their potion, which just happened to be Hermiones favorite (the elixer to clean up any magical catastrophe..gee, never saw that one coming).

" why in the world did anyone want to invent a cleaning potion?!" Ron complained several minutes later after accidently spilling some of the bobutour puss on his shirt.

"Because" Hermione began " it is very useful for people to hide their magic from muggles."

She was answered with a snort. "Right" Ron said.

Hermione sighed. He'll never get it. In fact, their was very little he did understand about her. They were complete opposites….They could never agree on anything.Which, the other part of her said, is why they were so perfect for each other. Like the old muggle saying, opposites attract.

After much hard work and spilling of ingredients on Ron's part, the bell finally rang.

"Oh my gosh!!" was the first thing said out of Hermione's mouth before they had even sat up from the table.

"What is it?" Harry inquired.

" I forgot my arithmancy book in the library, and that's the opposite direction of my class!! I've got to go-bye!!" And with that she stormed out of the library.

"geez, our first day back and she's already buried herself in the library." Ron shook his head. "well, come on, me and you can go ahead and go on to Divination with the ol' bat."

They were walking down the hall and up the stairs, chatting about Quidditch and who was going to be captain when Ron suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Harry looked in Ron's direction to see if he could see what Ron was so obviously in tuned to.

Ron pointed "look, someone dropped their purse. He reached down to get it. He picked it up and showed it to Harry. 

"Wow, this is really nice." And it was, Harry agreed. It was blue with a nice small strap across it and little diamonds embroided around the top.

Ron was just about the open it when Harry stopped him.

"RON!! This is someone's private property! It's not up to you to just go looking in it!!"

" What? It's not like I'm going to steal anything, just look. Besides, we need to see if their's any kind of identification so we can return it, don't we?" When Harry didn't respond Ron continued to open it.

"wow.." both whispered. Inside, their was a hairbrush, melon flavored lipgloss, a cd player with a classical cd in it, and a Shakespeare Sonet book.

"This stuff is awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

"yah, it is…well, come on,we better get to class." Harry started walking off. Harry just didn't get it, did he? This was like reading someone's soul, you could find out everything about them, and this was obviously a girl with very fine tastes indeed. No sir, he wasn't about to just take it lightly. He wanted to find out everything he could about this girl, she was wonderdful. Hell, she could even turn out to be the girl of his dreams.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked.

"err…yah..coming." He quickly stuffed the book in his bag and ran off to catch up with Harry.

~~

Well, that's it!! I was going to stop at Potions, but I figured it was too short for a chapter, so I decided to do it like this. I hope you like it!! Suspense is building… ::dum dum dum:: hehe…stay tuned! 


	3. Pondering

Hey people!! Thanks to all my reviewers…AGAIN!! I LOVE reviews!! It helps me with my story!! Anyways, I hope you liked the last chapter!!!! 

~~

Ch.3 pondering 

Rons P.O.V:

Here he was, sitting in Divination, with no thought whatsoever as to what was going on. For the past hour, he had been thinking of nothing else other than the purse he had found. For some reason, he couldn't take his mind off of it, he didn't know why. 

There had been no identification in the purse, so he could only imagine whose it had been. When he stops and thinks about it, honestly and truly, he imagines a girl who is full of spirit, who loves everyone around her, and is always the little bit of sunshine that everyone loves and admires. 

He was willing to bet she was the envy of every guy, so he could of course only guess, because ever since the first year the only girl he had ever had his eyes set on were Hermione. He had since refused to let any other girl into his life.

Harry would never understand anything about this girl. He had Ginny, so there was no need to think about anyone else. But Ron, he had never thought of himself as attractive or popular. He never had fame like Harry, he was just the "sidekick". How many heroes do you hear of that talks about their sidekick?? None. 

Ron didn't even have that much money. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't very well rounded. Why couldn't he be someone like Harry? Fame,fortune..everything. Any girl he wanted he could have, much unlike Harry. 

So was which he wanted to know so much about this girl. Perhaps she was the kind of girl who would understand and like him for him. 

He was so excited about being able to ask Hermione about it later. Maybe, with luck, she knew who it belongs to, and maybe she could help him to meet her. He just think of the possibilities.. moonlight walks, holding hands and kissing deep into the night by the common room fire.

"OK class," the mystical voice of Professor Trelawney said, "its time to begin gazing at your crystal balls. Now, just remember everything we talked about, and use pages 27-32 in your textbook if you need help.

Harry and Ron sat there staring at their ball for the past 5 minutes. 

"Do you see anything?" Harry asked.

" Not a thing. Maybe Hermione was right. This is absolute rubbish."

"yah, but at least it's a breeze. Ok now, I see erm me..finding my soul mate..i guess.Hey, that's right!! I got Ginny just 2 months ago.Maybe this isn't a jip after all"

"haha, you wish. That was just plain dumb luck. Besides, you know you don't see anything in there but fog. Ok, let me try…I see errmmm…birds and bees??"

To Ron's unfortunately luck, Professor Trelawney heard this and came storming over as fast as her feet could carry her.

"My dear!! I congratulate you!! This is a sure sign that you will face many obstacles in finding your true love, but in the end, you two were meant to be. You only discovered this feel because of something newly found…oo…good going my dear." And with that, she walked off.

Ron inwardly gasped. Oh my god, he thought…Could this actually be a sign?? Maybe she isn't a load of shirt…maybe…just maybe..

~~

CLIFFHANGER!! HAHA!!! This is for ALL those authors out there that ALWAYS leave me hanging on my favorite fanfictions! Anyways, more to come!


	4. Complications

Hey people! I'm back!! This is so cool b/c I'm typing this from my laptop, so I don't know how it'll turn out, but good I hope! Anyways...thanks again to all my reviewers and I hope you review again soon!

Ch.4-Complications:

After Divination, Ron and Harry made their way back to the common room. Because of the start of the new term, teachers were giving the students a break, so Divination was their last class for the day, the exception being that they had to spend twice as long in each class.

They reached the common room and, after saying the password (honeydew) made their way in. The first thing that caught Ron's eye was Hermione, and he instantly ran over to her.

"Hey Hermione, I need your help." Ron asked

Hermione looked up from her books and met his gaze. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you see, me and Harry kinda found this girls purse today on our way to Divination and we were wondering if you would know who it belongs to." Ron reached into his bag and pulled out the object that had been on his mind all through class.

Hermione made a weird kind of noise, but neither Harry nor Ron noticed.

"Anyways," Ron continued, "we found this and, since theirs no identification we were wondering if you knew who it belonged to. Whoever it is must be missing it a lot."

"err.... no, i don't think i've ever seen it before.at least, not that i've ever seen. I'll ask the girls tonight and see if the might know. They're the ones who are into the whole makeup thing after all."

Ron's heart dropped, but replied with " oh..Well ok. You will be sure to tell me if you get any information, right?"

"Of course i will." Hermione sent Ron one of those smiles that she only reserved for him.

"OK thanks! Anyways, why do you have your head I the book anyways?? It's only our first day back!"

"I know! I just want to have a head start on the year. I don't wanna risk getting behind, do I?" and with that Hermione went back to her book.

"Well, its good to know some things never change." Harry commented. 

Ron stayed silent. He couldn't help it. He wanted to know who this girl was, and it was driving him mad thinking about it. He NEEDED to know who it was!! But for now, his only hope lie in the hands of Lavender and Parvati. Surely THEY would know her, after all, they knew practically every girl in the entire school..

Ron stayed contemplating this late into the night. When it was time t go to bed, Hermione stood up and looked over at Ron's somber expression. 

"Ron, listen, I promise I'll ask them for you.don't go all physco on me, k?"

Ron's look suddenly died as he managed a smile.

"Yah, I know you will and thanks for your help."

"You're welcome, now lets go, we have to go eat lunch and then we promised Hagrid we'd visit him for the rest of the day."

"Ok, let's go"."

They headed to lunch and spent the rest of the day with Hagrid, the entire time in which Ron's head was in the clouds. He just didn't feel like doing much of anything today except lying around, but seeing as how Harry and Hermione would be there, not the mention that he had already promised Hagrid he would visit, so he trudged himself along for the trip.

Hermione's Pov:

At dinner, his mood didn't change, much to Hermiones disappointment. She knew what was the matter with him. He was still daydreaming about the secret girl whom he had the purse of. She was guessing he was just worried about returning it. It was just like Ron to do something noble like returning someone's purse. He was so sweet sometimes, but sometimes so thick. Couldn't he put two and two together?? Well, if he had, he would have known that-"

"Hermione!! Earth to Hermione! Are you there??" Ron's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Err, yah, sorry. What?"  
" we're ready to go back up the common room, you coming?"

"Yah,"

Hermione sheepishly got up and followed Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall

Rons Pov:

Later that night, Ron spoke the since the first time since dinner.

"Err…Hermione?"

Taken aback by his sudden speak up, Hermione answered.

"Yes Ron?"

"Err..Thanks for doing all this for me." He smiled. 

"Your welcome Ron, and its niceto hear you talking again. Now, if you don't mind I'm tired and I would like to go to bed. Goodnight guys. See you in the morning."

"Night" Harry and Ron replied at the same time.

Hermione slowly trudged her self up the winding staircase to the girl's common room.

When Hermione had finally disappeared from view, Harry turned to look at Ron.

" OK Ron, now, I've known you too long to know that you're hiding something from me. What is it? Does have anything to do with that girl's purse we found? Because, you know, you've had your heart set on Hermione since first year, you can't blow it on someone you've never even seen." 

Ron looked up. " I know, but this girl is special. Even though I've never seen her, I can feel a bond between us that no one can break, like we were destined to be together…"

" Yah but-"

"Harry.." Ron's face suddenly grew very serious.

"Yes?" Harry asked, afraid to hear what was about to come out of his best friend's mouth.

"I think I'm in love."

**

Well, this concludes anther exciting chapter! I know I know, don't we ALL just love cliffhangers?? HAHA…no, seriously, I will get a new chapter up soon. You can already feel the suspense in the air…oooo…hehe, please R/R!!


	5. secret planning

Ok people, this is my second chapter I'm doing on my laptop, and I LOVE it! But please excuse any typos b/c this keyboard is weird.anyways, I haven't had time to read any new reviews, b/c I just uploaded chapter 3 like 20 minutes ago. Anyways, onward to the new chapters!!

**

Ch.5: secret planning 

Harry was scared Ron was going to be saying these words. This wasn't a god thing, he really loved Hermione and he was letting this trivial thing get I they way.

Hermione was someone who Ron could actually hang out with, talk to, and love. But this new girl, he had never met her before. For all he knew, this girl could be some kind of stalker or something. Someone like Millicent Bulstroude even. 

He really thought Ron was making a big mistake, but there was no way to change his mind. The one bad thing about Ron was that he could be really stubborn.

He had to show Ron how much better Hermione was.If only he knew how..

Hermiones Pov:

Here she was, lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling at 1 o'clock in the morning. This was not a good way to start out the new term, but she couldn't help it. She was thinking about Ron, and she was scared for herself. She really thought he was spending too much time on this girl, but why? It couldn't possibly be getting the purse back. Sure, he was noble, but he wasn't a saint.

Maybe she should go talk to Harry about it. After all, he was Ron's best friend. Ron probablytold him loads of things he had never even dared to tell Hermione. 

So she decided. She would talk to Harry about it. It was the only way- but not today.She was tired, and she needed her sleep.

First thing the next day, Hermione walked down the stairs to the common room to meet Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but I woke up late" Hermione breathed.

"It's ok. We all got to bed a little late." Harry smiled.

"yah, hey Harry, can I talk to you?"

" sure, whats up?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"err.not here..later, after classes, in the library?"

Harry looked a little confused but replied with "ok..sure"

Ron gave both of them a quizzical look. He didn't like this, Harry knew Ron liked Hermione, what was he getting at?? But, I guess it didn't matter because now he had his mysterious angel. That was he name he had given to the girl with the purse. 

"Anyways, lets get to class." Hermione said as she walked off.through the portrait hole.

After classes that day, Harry left for the library just as Hermione as instructed. He didn't know why she wanted to talk, just that she wanted to talk to him really bad. He wondered if it had something to do with Ron.

"Hermione?? Are you here?" Harry looked around the library,searching, not knowing where in the library he was to meet her. 

"Shhh, Harry I'm over here".

Harry followed the sound of her voice until e made his way to where she was standing behind a shelf.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ron.Harry, whats wrong with him? I know he isn't acting himself. He's been acting all googly –eyed and all ever since he found that purse. Why is he acting like that?"

Harry squirmed in his seat. "erm…well, its nothing..nothing important.." Harry really didn't want to have to tell Hermione that Ron was falling in love with this girl. It was so obvious that she obviously felt the same way about him that he felt about her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Harry..please." she started to beg. "I need to know"

" sorry Hermione..i just can't." his face fell.

"ok Harry, obviously the only way I'm going to get you to tell me is if I tell you this. But you have to PROMISE not to tell Ron,ok?" 

"erm, ok." Harry raised his eyebrows,expecting Hermione to tell him something like she had embarassing pictures of him as a baby or something.

"ok, we all know about that purse. Its all Ron thinks about nowadays"

"right.." Harry said, wondering where this conversation was soppose to be going.

"well, that purse…well,"

"yes?"

Hermione drew a deep breathe. "It's mine"

Harry practically fell out of his seat. "WHAT?! You mean, the lipgloss, the cd, it was all yours?!"

Hermione blushed. "yes"

"Hermione this is great!! I was feeling the worse because Ron told me he was – well, lets just say I was really worried about it"

Now it was Hermiones turn to raise her eyebrows."Harry, what exactly did Ron tell you about this girl?"

"well, you won't believe this, but he told me that he was in love with her! And it is so bloody obvious you like him!"

"Yah, but you forgot one small detail" Hermione looked away.

"what?" Harry asked, wondering could possibly be missing.

"well, he loves me because of what I had in my purse, not because of me. If he found out it was me, he would automatically change his mind about loving me".. She could feel tears forming in he corner of her eyes. This was really tearing her apart.

When she managed to look up, she expected to see a number of things in Harry's eyes, but cerainly not what she DID see- humor.

"and WHAT may I ask is so funny about this Mr.Potter?!"

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out in laughter.

"Hermione!! You are blinded! Ron cares for you..for YOU, not because of your purse. He's loved you ever since the first year!

Needless to say, Hermione was shocked. She could never see ron loving **her** of all people."b—but…why.how..he's never shown it before!"

Harry's laughter subsided as he soon became serious again. "Hermione, don't forget, this is **Ron** we're talking about. He couldn't show his emotions if his life depended on it.but believe me, I live with him, he loves you, and this is great b/c you feel the same way!"

Hermione was speechless. She had never imagined anything like this ever happening to her. Ron liked her! Not only liked, but **loved**. This had to be the happiest day of her life.

"Now," Harry reninstated, " as of now, all we have to do is plan for how to get the ol' bloke to finally admit his feelings.. And I think I know how" Harry grinned.

"Do tell" Hermione now began to get into it. She was beginning to feel like someone Parvati or Lanvander would hang out with.

Quietly, Harry told his plan to Hermione.

**

ok people, another cliffhanger, but you know me!! I update really fast! Please R/R, or it might just take me a little longer! 


	6. Unexpected Revelations

Ok,I'm watching this sad movie while typing this, so please excuse me if its sappy or something.hehe…but that's how we like it, huh?? Hehe.at leas, that's why I'm writing it.

Anyways, on with the story!

**

Ch 6: Into Action

Rons Pov:

Harry and Hermione have been in the library for over two hours now. I don't like this…what could they possibly be doing in there? I mean, its not like Hermione could convince Harry to do any studying. He was about to go and find them when they walked through the portait hole.

" About time! What the bloody hell took so long??? How long does it take to "discuss"something, **if** that's even what you WERE doing!!" Ron was by now fuming, seeing as how he had a very jealous nature.

Harry's Pov:

'boy, he's got it back..*real* bad. "calm down Ron, we just got all caught up in talked about..err..stuff" Harry pointed out.

Hermione spoke up for the first time. "just calm down guys. Harry, can I please talk to Ron alone please?"

Harry knew his que. They had been discussing it for 2 hours after all.

"yah, go ahead and talk to him. I'll be in the dorm." And Harry walked up the stairs.

Hermiones Pov:

" ok, Hermione, what did you walk to talk to me about?" Ron looked at her

" well, it turns out I found out who the owner of the purse you found belongs to." She smiled.

Ron was looking quite grim until he heard these words. When he did hear them, he looked as if his birthday and Christmas had come in the same day. "REALLY?! Wow thanks Hermione! Who is she??" he was now hanging on to her every word.

"well, she said she would meet you in the empty charms classroom at 10 tonight."

Ron was so excitedhe couldn't even begin to attempt to talk. He was jumping up and down in estatic joy.

Hermione just giggled. "You're welcome Ron"

Rons Pov:

It as now been 3 hours since Hermione had given him just about the best news of his life. He was finally going to be able to meet the girl of his dreams. The girl who had occupied his mind ever since he had found her purse 2 days ago.

He contemplated all this while he took out her cd player and began to sit and listen to the cd. He just loved this music. He hadn't really thought anything about it until a couple days ago. If he closed his eyes, he could go into a world where anything and everything were possible. This girl has changed his lfe, and he was so desperate to meet her.

When 9:30 came along, Ron clumsily got himself ready to go meet the girl of his dreams. Up until just about 10 minutes ago, he thought he would die before he got to meet her, now he just felt sick to his stomach. 

He almost considered not going at all, that maybe it was better this way, to just love her from afar. But then, the other half of his brain interrupted. No, it said. Hermione went to too much trouble to set this up, you're not going to go all chicken on yourself now.

So, after taking a couple deep breaths, he started his way down to the charms corridor.

After 10 minutes of walking, he finally reached his destination. He took 2 slow breaths, and walked in. Who he saw he definitely didn't expect. 

"Parvati?!"Ron was shocked. He had never in his entire life taken her to be the indepth type. He had always taken her to be the spur of the moment, makeup wearing, boyfriend every day kinda girl. 

"Hey Ron..Yah, I see you found my purse. I was going crazy without it. I mean, how could I live without my brush or my lipgloss??" she smiled and took a step closer to Ron.

" So, this IS your purse then?" He didn't know why, but discovering it was Parvati's purse somehow caused him pain..NO! this was the girl of his dreams! She was meant for him, they were destined. It was all in the stars. This **had** to be perfect.

" yah, thanks. Hey Ron, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am you were so kind as to ask Hermione to ask around for little ol' me." She gave him a half smile. " and for that, I think you deserve little reward…"

Ron thought he knew what was coming, and he closed his eyes in anticipation.

Parvati stood up on her tiptoes and gave Ron a kiss on the lips.

Ron opened his eyes. This wasn't what he was expecting. Somehow he thought a kiss was soppose to have more meaning than this. He thought when you kissed, it was like seeing fireworks. The world would disappear, and there would be only him and his girl there. He would feel like a king. 

But this, this was different. This was a kiss alright, but it was empty and shallow. 

When they broke apart, Ron stared at Parvati for a minute before making up what he was going to do.

" Parvati, will you go out with me?"


	7. Pain

OK people I'm back. I know I know..i had a big turning point in the last chapter. I bet none of you were expecting that to happen, now where you?? I know non of you did because I didn't even expect it! I was in the middle of writing something else when it struck me!! So HA! Anyways..thanks to all that **positively** review my chapters and who actually read the disclaimer. YES! This IS from Boy Meets World…so stop putting it I the review!

Ch.7: Pain

Harrys Pov:

"YOU WHAT?!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ron looked down at his feet. He didn't expect Harry to be taking it this hard.

"I asked her out. What's the big deal? You've always been saying I should hook up with someone!" 

Harry sighed. How could Ron be so thick? He hadn't expected Ron to actually ask Parvati out, nor for Parvati to kiss him for it! All that was suppose to happen was that Ron was suppose to see Parvati, she was suppose to say she was here on Hermione's behalf and tell how the two were meant for each other, and then Ron would rush to Hermione and tell how he loved her and such. **This** however was not supposed to happen! He just couldn't believe Parvati would stab them in the back!! 

" Ron, whenever I said that, I meant you should ask HERMIONE out!!"

Ron's ears turned red. "well, I realized that me and Parvati have more in common!"

"Ron!! If you weren't so thick you would realize that you two have more in common than you thought if you would just spend more time with her!"

" Harry you were suppose to be on my side!! But it seems all you care about is yourself! You don't even care that I've found the girl of my dreams!"

"Ron…" Harry practically whined.. " you **don't** get it!! But.." he gave up, he didn't want Ron to be mad at him. He remembered how it was back in 4 year when he had totally ignored him and he never wanted it to happen anytime soon. " you're right, I guess you're right. I am happy for you too. But I still think you would be better off with Hermione!" he added in a rush.

Ron smiled "thanks Harry ol' pal!! You'll see, me and Parvati were meant for each other!" He rushed over to the table and began to scribble something Harry suspected might be a love letter.

Well, this is just great, he thought. I hope Hermione doesn't take it too hard, but I suppose its my duty to tell her. He sighed. He definitely didn't want to do this, but he had to. If he let her find out for herself it would just end in more heartbreak. No, he would definitely want to find out from his friend first if Ginny were seeing someone else.

Sadly, he made his way up to Hermione's dorm. He didn't want to risk that she would come down and see Ron doing something such as snogging Parvati in the middle of the common room.

When he reached her door, he kocked.

"come in" he heard Hermione say. He slowly walked in. "er, hey Hermione" he said nervously.

"Hey Harry, whats up?"

"well, I need to tell you something about Ron and Parvati." He turned away. Curse Ron for putting him through this.

"Sure, what is it?" she inquired.

"well, you see…they're kinda..going out" After he finally let this out, he suddenly found his hands very interesting. He didn't want to see Hermiones face.

"oh, well, that's ok!" 

Surprised, Harry looked up curiously. " it-it is?"

"yah, I mean, why would Ron want to out with me when he could have Parvati? He's so cute, and I can't try to keep every girl away from noticing that." She smiled, but to Harry it looked more like she was struggling to keep it and not break down crying.

"oh-ok..well, I'm just going to go downstairs and let you think, I know it doesn't help having me here.

" no! don't go Harry! Stay here, please.." her voice was starting to crack, and Harry had a feeling what was going to happen. But he wasn't going to be like Ron, he was going to pay attention to his friends feelings and stay here.

He walked over to her bed and sat down. "Hermione, tell me the truth, are you really ok with the fact they're going out?" he looked into her eyes.

"well…" it looked as if she were trying to come up with some answer to satisfy his question. 

"NO!! I'm not!! Its not fair Harry!! I mean, Parvati can get almost **any** guy, why did she have to go for Ron!! She knew how much I liked him, and she just stabbed me in the back! I LOVE him Harry! And now he's gone.." At this, she broke down.

"shh, its ok Hermione," he cooed, "I'm sure he'll come to his senses.."

His words seem to have no effect. She just cried harder and put her head on his shoulder. 

Harry didn't know what else to say, she he just sat there, letting Hermione let out her pain on his shoulder. He was so going to get Ron for this, for causing Hermione this pain, if he could ever help Hermione first.

**

well, that's it! I know, its sad, but that's ok!! Anyway, I hope you have a happy mothers day, and remember to R/R!!  



	8. Hidden Pain Revealed

Hey everyone! I'm back, and this is my FIRST chapter since we got out for summer vacation!! I am now an official 10 grader!! Wohoo!! Anyways, on with the story, and thanks to all my reviewers!

Ch.8: A hidden pain revealed

Harry's P.O.V:

Harry had let Hermione cry on his shoulder for 4 hours. He had never seen Hermione get so upset about anything, not grades, parents, or anything. But this was different, this pain was because of true love, and he deeply felt empathy towards her. He had never been in love, but he heard it was intense.

Here he was now, lying in his bed. He couldn't just get out of his mind the pain in Hermione's eyes, and it was tearing him apart.

It was this that was keeping him from sleeping. He figured he would just wait until Ron woke up, and then he would give him a piece of his mind. He never thought Ron could be this thick.

He continued to ponder this until he saw light seeping through the window.

He had been thinking all night and hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. But, he thought, he didn't need sleep.

Slowely, he got out of bed, dressed, and walked down to the common room to wait for Ginny and Hermione. Through all this, he couldn't forget HIS girlfriend like Ron had.

10 minutes later he heard the stairs creak and, looking up, found Ginny walking down with her arm around Hermione, who seemed to at least stop the tears, but was still sniffling.

"Hey Hermione, are you feeling any better today?" he inquired.

But instead of receiving an answer from Hermione, Ginny answered for her.

"She's ok, but she's still heartbroken. I just can't believe my poor excuse for a brother sometimes." She tutted and shook her head.

" Well, hopefully he'll see the light soon, if I have to make him."

" I hope so."

"Well, lets go down to breakfast, it'll do you good Hermione to be around other people."

Harry took Ginny's hand and they made their way down to breakfast, with only an occasional sniff from Hermione.

When they reached the table, they sat down, Ginny sat down on Harry's right, with Hermione on his left.

Things seemed to be going pretty well (Hermione had attempted at a piece of toast) when Ron walked in, holding hands with Parvati. He **had** to keep Hermione from seeing them.

"Er…Hermione, could you help me…errr…tie my shoe? Yah,that's it!"

Ginny gave him a strange look, but when Harry nodded his head to Ron, she quickly caught on.

"Yah! Could you please? He has the worst trouble tying these new ones and I always do it for him and I need a break."

Hermione looked over at them. "Why did you buy them if you can't tie them?"

"Err…they were a gift from Sirius."

"oh..well, I guess." She disappeared under the table as Ron made his way over to them.

"Go away Ron!" Harry whispered quietly to himself.

It was too late.

Hermione reached up from the table right as Ron and Parvati reached them.

"Hey guys!!" Ron said.

Harry and Ginny nervously looked from Ron to Hermione, who was staring at Ron and Parvati's locked hands.

She looked as if she wanted to cry.

"H-hey Ron…Parvati…" her voice cracked, unnoticed to Ron but very apparent to Harry and Ginny. 

This was not good.

What made it worse was that they sat down right beside Hermione. Harry thought she was going to break down, but, to his surprise, she continued eating absentmindedly, obviously trying to ignore the two.

After she had finished eating (which surprisingly only took her 5 minutes) she excused herself, saying she had to go to the library before she came to class, and with that, got up and left them.

Harry was surprised at how smoothly classes went that day. Not once had Hermione mentioned Ron and Parvati, nor had she cried, sniffled, or sobbed.

That night, while they were alone in the common room, Harry spoke up.

"Hermione, I have to say, I'm really impressed by how your reacting to all this. You're really a wonderful person." He got up and gave her a hug.

"thanks..i just figure, crying over him will never heal my wound, and I have to get over him, because he'll never want to come to me when he can have someone as beautiful as Parvati." She lowered her head in defeat.

"Hermione, I refuse to let you talk like that. You're a treasure any guy would love to have, you're beautiful, smart, honest, modest (he smiled), and sweet and innocent."

" thanks Harry, but you're just saying that because you're my friend. Now, if you odn't mind, I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed."

"oh..ok…goodnight Hermione" he looked slightly worried.

"goodnight." She stood up and walked to bed.

It was now 4 o' clock in the morning, and Harry was unwillingly woken up by a sudden noise from Ron's bed. He looked up to see him dressed and crossing over to the door.

'now, where's he going this late?' he thought to himself.

He quietly got up and followed him down the stairs. What he saw, he never expected.

Ron was sitting on the couch, in a total snogging session with Parvati.

Harry was shocked, but not as shocked as when he heard a whimpering voice to his right.

Hermione's P.O.V:

She couldn't sleep, she had to do something, she couldn't just stay here tossing and turning. She decided to take her book and read down in the common room.

She grabbed her copy of "Hogwarts: a History" and made her way down the stairs. She was just looking forward to having her chair when she noticed someone was already in it.

Ron and Parvati, who were both snogging each other like crazy.

She made a small whimpering noise. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to get out of here, this was tearing her apart.

She quickly turned on her heal and ran out of the common room.

Harry's P.O.V:

When Hermione had slammed the portrait, it broke Ron and Parvati's concentration, and they both looked up at Harry.

"What happened" Ron asked stupidly.

Harry glared at him. 

"You just ran Hermione out, that's what. You're blinded Ron!! Can't you see she's loved you all this time?! She's been depressed ever since you started going out with Parvati, and she's been trying to hide it, but I guess this was the last straw, she couldn't hold it in anymore!" He was practically fuming.

"W-what?" he looked totally dumbfounded.

"Yah, and now we've got to find her before she does something drastic."

Scared but determined, they both stood up, ready to go looking into the night for there little bookworm.

~~

Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! I know it's a cliffhanger, but I really wanted to get this up, and my hands are tired from typing!! Please R/R!!


	9. Secrets revealed

I'M BACK!! Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I've been busy preparing for my trip to Bush Gardens.My friend is taking me for her birthday, and it's a 3 and a half hour trip.AHH..anyways, that's why I haven't written, that and the fact I've been busy with community service. ON WITH THE STORY! Thanx to all my reviewers!

Ch. 9: Secrets Revealed

~~

"Harry, get the Marauders Map, we can find her faster." Ron squeaked as if he couldn't believe this was happening, and he could sense a bit of foreboding.

Harry ran up to the dorm, grabbed the map, and ran back downstairs. "Come on," Harry breathed. 

The quickly climbed through the portrait and started to quickly walk down the hall. As the walked, Ron could hear Harry murmur, " I swear I am up to no good". Tiny little dots appeared on the map, and he scanned for the dot labeled "Hermione Granger".

"There!" He exclaimed. The tiny dot was outside the castle, moving along the edge of the forest.

"H-H-Harry..whats that dot coming up on her?!"

Harry looked down. It was unlabeled (which was unusually strange) and it was approaching the back of Hermione at an alarming rate. 

Shocked, the two stood transfixed as they watched it come in contact with Hermione.

""Mione!!!" Ron shouted, giving up all pretense of being quiet. He took off in a run towards the forest. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live with it. It was, after all, his fault she was outside at night, probably crying. If he hadn't been so STUPID and realized his feelings for her sooner. He couldn't believe the pain he had been putting her through.

Ron reached the forest in record time. As it would normally take a good 10 minutes to get outside from the common room, Ron seemed to manage to journey in only 3 minutes. Harry had quite a task keeping up with him.

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!" Ron looked around frantically. 

Huffing, Harry pulled the map out of his pocket and looked at the map. He took in a sharp breathe. 

"shes in the forest" he whispered.

"she's WHERE?!" Even the tip of Ron's flaming red hair turned white. "W-We've got to get her!!!" He turned to run into the deep abyss that was the forest.

"No Ron!" Harry grabbed his wrist "we can't just go storming in there! We have to be careful, or we'll never reach her in time! We'll be risking her life and ours!"

"Then what do you expect us to do then? Just sit here loitering around chatting until she comes out?! She could very well be dying!" Ron was looking at Harry incredulously. 

" I know! We just have to be ready and have a plan. What would happen if we were to run into a werewolf??" 

" ok ok…what do you suppose we do?"

" well, I don't think we should split up. It would be harder to handle ourselves if we did come up against something. We both have our wands, so we should have them ready."

"OK..now lets go!"

They stormed into the forest. "Lumos" Ron whispered, and he quickly heard Harry follow suite. 

They were in the forest for what seemed like forever. Ron couldn't get out of his mind something bad was going to happen. He didn't know why, he guessed it was his feelings for Hermione.

" Look, just ahead!" Harry shouted, breaking Ron out of his thoughts.

Ron turned white. It was-

"-Hermione!!" Ron and Harry chorused together. They ran to her side. When they reached her they found she had been severely beaten and torn by something. She was lying in a heap on the floor, as if she was a toy thrown to the ground by an angry child.

She had bruises all over her body and a deep cut on her cheek. By the looks of it, she had also broken a leg.

"Come on," Harry began " we've got to get her to the hospital wing right now!"

Ron only nodded, still staring at her limp form. He gingerly picked her up in his arms, and the quickly hurried out of the forest and up to the hospital wing.

Harry and Ron barged in, scaring poor Madame Pomfrey out of her wits.

"H—h—help her!" Ron panted. "we found her all beaten up, you've got to help her! She could die!"

"Nonsense Mr.Weasley," Madame Pomfrey began, "she will be just fine."

But Harry knew it was a lie, he could see it in the way she was staring at Hermione, as if staring at a beloved pet who had just died.

"now, if you would be so kind as to lay her down in a bed, and I will attend to her."

Ron seemed unwilling to let Hermione out of his arms, yet he did as he was told.

" Now, if you would please go back to your common rooms. I will take it from here."

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" Ron bellowed. " I'm going to stay right here until she's all better."

" You will do no such thing. As I said, she will be just fine. I am taking care of her, there is nothing you can do but get in the way." She was glaring daggers at him, obviously frustrated that he was keeping her from her work.

"Come on Ron," Harry began, " we can come back to visit her later. Right now she needs help, and she's in good hands." 

He grabbed the back of Rons robes and practically carried him out of the room.

They had been back in the common room for a good solid hour, and neither had said a word. It was clear to Harry that Ron was obviously upset about Hermiones accident, so he decided it would be best to stay quiet and let him think.

"Harry," Ron started, surprising Harry, "do you think she's really going to be ok?" He looked up at him, and Harry could see tears forming in his eyes.

" of course she will be Ron! Hermione's a strong girl, she'll pull through." He gave Ron a smile, trying to show that it was silly to be worried still.

" I guess." He lowered his head and went back to thinking."

Just then, Parvati walked over to them.

"Hey Ron." She said, smiling at him. Ron looked up, mad to have been broken out of his trance, and especially by Parvati. She was the last person he wanted to see right now.

" What is it?" Ron barked, slightly startling Parvati.

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened to Hermione, and theres something I need to tell you."

"Go on…"

"well, remember that night when you were suppose to meet the girl in the classroom who owned the purse? Well, its not mine.."

"WHAT?! You mean I've been going out with you, and you've been pretending to like all that stuff just so I wouldn't figure it out?!"

" well, yes.." she said shyly.." but I'm really sorry! And I think you should know who really owns the purse. Its..well, its.."

"who?" 

"Hermione." Ron looked as if he were going to faint. 

" you mean, all this time.. I've liked my mysterious angel, and the whole time, it was Hermione's purse, the girl I've loved since first year?"

Harry smiled. About time the truth came out. 

"Yes" Harry said. Ron, who was too busy smiling like an idiot, suddenly turned to Harry.

"What do you mean, 'yes'?! Have you known this whole time it was her?!"

"yah." He smiled. "she told me when I found her in the library. She told me not to tell you, because she didn't think you would like her."

" but that's crazy! How could I NOT love her?! She's beautiful, smart, witty.."

" I told her the same thing, but she didn't believe me."

"This is the best day of my life." Ron began..

harry and Parvati stared, and then it hit Ron that the girl of his dreams was in the hospital wing, fighting death.

"I mean worse, even if I did find out it was her, it still doesn't cover the fact she's half dead in the hospital."

"She'll be ok Ron." Parvati comforted.

" she can't die before I tell her I love her." 

" she won't. She's GOING TO BE OK." Harry and Parvati chorused.

Ron gave a feeble laugh.

" you're right. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. It's been a rough day, and I want to see Hermione as soon as the hospital wing opens."

"goodnight Ron." 

Ron climbed the stairs, and dropped onto his bed. He was asleep before he could even get undressed.

~~

well, that's it. Its not a cliffhanger!! Go me!! Anyways, please R/R..thanks!


	10. Awakening

Hiya everyone!! How's it going? Sorry I haven't written in a while, but even though its summer I have a lot of school work to do! Plus, I've been talking to this really cute british guy online..*squeaks* anyways, I really appriciate all your reviews! If you have any comments or anything, you can always e-mail me! Now..forward!

Ch.10- Awakening

~~

It had been 4 days since Hermione had been found in the woods and brought to the hospital wing. Four long days of moaning and crying on Ron's part. He was falling apart.

"Come on Ron, cheer up" harry encouraged one bright day in Transfiguration.

Ron just sighed, completely ignoring Harry. 

"I'll tell ya what," Harry said " when we go on our trip to Hogsmeade you can buy her that really pretty necklace for her, and then when she wakes up, you can give it to her." Harry watched for his friends reaction.

" I suppose…" he replied.

Harry was beginning to get the feeling that his friend would never feel better again, when Professor Dumbledore made a sudden appearance at the door.

"I beg your forgiveness Professor, but I have a bit of news I'm sure our own Mr.'s Weasley and Potter would like to hear."

Ron and Harry's head popped up instantaneously.

Dumbledore turned to them and continued " I am sure you will be pleased to hear that Miss Granger has awaken from her long slumber."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled as Ron's face lit up.

" Although I know you are surely frantic to get to her side, I must insist that you wait until the end of class as I am not sure Professor McGonagall would be pleased with you leaving in the middle of her lesson."

Ron and Harry looked over to her, and were disappointed to see her shaking her head no, although Harry couldn't help but notice a small detection of a smile.

" Now, I must be going, good day to you."

He turned on his heal and retreated to the door.

Ron's mood made a definite upturn during the remainder of the class. It was obvious that he couldn't wait to get out to see Hermione.

When the bell finally rang, Ron jumped out of his seat, grabbed his stuff, and practically ran to the hospital wing. They reached it in 2 minutes flat.

"Ok, just, calm down" Harry panted as he reached for the handle of the door.

Harry slowly opened it and, holding his breathe, walked in. 

She was asleep, but Ron obviously didn't notice.

"Hey!! I thought Dumbledore said she was awake!" he roared, scanning for Madame Pomphrey.

"Please! Calm your voice Mr.Weasley!" came her voice as she emerged from her office.

"she was awake for about an hour, but then I gave her her needed medicine and she went back to sleep!"

"o..ok then" Ron blushed and looked down.

He walked over to Hermione's bedside, and placed his hand in her. His eyes glossed over.

"she's ok" he whispered. " that's my girl". He gave her hand a small squeeze and let go. He slowly backed up, not taking his eyes off of her for a second, fearing she might wake up and he wouldn't be aware of it.

Harry knew his cue and walked up behind his friend. "Come on Ron, she's asleep. Besides, now you can go to Hogsmeade to by her that necklace she's been wanting. Who knows when you might get a chance to do it again after shes up and running." He smiled.

"Yah," Ron added "I guess you're right." He walked up to Hermione again, unable to leave her, and placed a small kiss on her lips.

" I love you Hermione." He whispered into her ear. He stared at her for a few more seconds before turning to see Harry's smirking face.

"What?" Ron asked. " at least this way she can't turn me down!" he said indignately .

" Well, at least you finally told her, even if she can't hear you." Harry replied, trying to hold in his mixture of laughter and exasperation at his love-struck friend.

"Yeah well, come on, if we want to get to Hogsmeade we better go. We only have 15 minutes." Ron said hurriedly.

"Ok, lets go." And with that they turned and left.

Just then, a small feeble voice could be heard from the other side of the hospital.

" I love you too Ron.." Hermione's voice whispered. She then turned over in her bed and returned to her peaceful slumber.

~~

Well, that's it! I hope you like it, I kinda feel like I rushed it, maybe? What do you think? Please R/R!! and please, NO FLAMES!


	11. Trip to Hosmeade

Hey everyone! I'm back again, sorry I haven't written in a while but school starts back tomorrow (the 7) and I've been really busy with band camp. YES I play flute, and if I hear ONE crack about that 'one time at band camp' I WILL hurt you! Now, back to the story..Please r/r!

Ch.11- Shopping

~~

Ron and Harry stepped of the train that carried them from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. It was lucky for them that there was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. There was just one problem.

"- I have NO clue how to shop for a girl!" Ron complained, looking frantic. He obviously hadn't put much though into this.

" It's ok Ron, " Harry began "its just 'Mione, I'm sure we'll find something she likes. Besides, I see the types of gifts Uncle Vernon gives Aunt Petunia on her birthday, I don't think it'll be a problem."

Ron gave Harry a skeptical look, "I hope you're right."

They began their journey through the streets in search of a jewelry store. They walked for what seemed like hours, and Ron and Harry were beginning to loose any hope of finding one, when the suddenly came upon the steps of a store called 'Kristi's Sparking Jewelry for all Occasions'. " Looks like this is our stop" Harry said, staring into the window.

" I bloody well hope so," Ron sighed "this is practically the only store within a 100 mile radius that sells jewelry!" They walked into the store, the bell jingling as they entered. They had barely walked 2 feet when a voice spoke up. "Awww, welcome to my store dears, what is your need today?" 

Harry raised his eyebrows. This lady strangely reminded him of Professor Trelawney. She had the same mystical voice, and the array, but extremely tacky, choice of jewels. " Erm..We're looking for a necklace for a sick friend." 

"Aww, well, this way, I have an assortment of necklaces to choose from. Follow me." 'She wasn't lying' Harry thought, she did have a nice assortment to choose from.

"Wow," was all Ron could say " who knew there were so many kinds of jewels!! There's like, a zillion of them! How will we ever choose?!" He looked hopefully at Harry.

"Well," Harry said, looking over the selection carefully, "we'll just have to pick the one that we think 'Mione will like best. I mean, we've known her for 5 years. I think we know her by now." Harry said with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.

" ok ok" Ron said, beginning to search through the glass.

After 30 minutes of searching, Ron finally chose the one he liked most. " THAT one!" Ron said excitedly, pointing the necklace in the back. It was nice. It was a diamond necklace, that followed all the way down to the jewel, which was a sapphire in the shape of a heart embrioded with small pearls along the outside. (like the 'Titanic' necklace, but no where near as big!). 

"It's perfect" Ron said softly. 

"aww, very nice choice" the salesclerk began, "it is a very lovely gift for lovers to give to their girls" she smiled at Ron, who blushed. 

"She's not my girl.." 

" Aww..I see, so future fiancée?"

Ron looked up, shocked "NO! She's just a friend!"

The lady smiled a knowing smile. "Yes sir." She took out the necklace and began wrapping it up. As soon as they had paid for the gift, they walked out of the store, leaving the mustiness inside.

" 'Bout bloody time" Ron began " that was one crazy old bat. She and Professor Trelawney should meet." He shook his head slowly.

"Well, at least that's over with, and now we can go home" Harry said, beginning to walk.

"Yeah, well, I've done enough shopping to last me a lifetime. I swear, if I have to go through this 4 times a year when I'm married, forget it!" Ron said.

" Four times?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

" Yeah, well, Christmas, birthday's, anniversary's, and Valentines Day."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, you know girls, always have to get something or they get all mad. Barking crazy if you ask me, girls are such high maintenance, I mean, look at my sister! I don't see how you can live with her!" Ron exclaimed, obviously thinking how crazy Harry was.

"Yeah, well, when you love someone that much, like I love Ginny, you can't help but love spending time with them, and you love doing stuff with them." Harry's eyes glazed as they always did when he mentioned Ginny, however, Ron looked as if he were going to be sick. " Don't ever, I repeat EVER, say that about my sister, or I'll get sick. It's disgusting."

"Yeah well, you brought it up." He said, glancing at Ron.

" Yeah, and I wish I didn't now." Ron said, making a fake puking sound. 

They finally made their way back to the station, and climbed in, thoroughly exhausted. They flopped down in their own compartment, and begin talking about if Hermione would like the gift when Dean and Seamus walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up? We didn't see you in Honeydukes today, so what's up?"

Ron sat up and began " we bought Hermione a get well gift." He opened the box to reveal the necklace. 

" Wow!" Seamus said began with wide eyes. "she must be pretty sick to get a gift like that from you!"

" Naw," Dean said, " he was just looking for an excuse to get Hermione a really expensive gift so she'll freak and hug him and kiss him in thank."

Harry,Dean,and Seamus all fell to the floor laughing.

" That is NOT funny!" Ron fumed, his face as red as his hair.

"well, its true." Harry said.

"WHAT?! Not you too Harry!!!" Ron said, shocked.

Harry took his glasses off and wiped his eyes. " I'm sorry Ron."

"yeah, well, don't do it again." 

They continued talking for the remainder of the trip. They made it all the way up to the common room before Ron spoke again.

" So, you really think she'll like it?" he said, sitting in a chair by the fire.

" I'm sure, now, lets go to dinner, I'm starved. You can wrap it properly and give it to her tomorrow when she wakes." 

"ok..lets go" He ran upstairs, put the gift up, and ran back down.

They turned and left for dinner, Ron's spirit's unusually high. He had decided tomorrow he would finally tell Hermione his feelings for her. Maybe, just maybe, she would return them.

~~

well, that's it!! I typed it in like an hour, and my hands hurt! Please r/r! 


	12. Confessions

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! And a special thanks to those who e-mailed me worrying when my next chapter would be up and running. I apologize for taking so long, but with school starting up and band and I just got my learner's permit August 21 (my birthday!) and I've been driving. So I haven't had much time to sit down and write. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and please r/r!

Ch.12 Confessions

~~

Rons P.O.V:

The next day, Ron's mood had gone from happy go lucky to anxious. Last night he had felt so sure that he was going to be able to confess his feelings to Hermione, but today he felt just sick. What if she rejected him? Would she be shocked, or maybe, he gulped, maybe she would laugh in his face. He couldn't risk loosing her friendship. He valued it too much.

He walked downstairs with a sickening feeling in his stomach. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. He reached the bottom of the stairs to meet Harry sitting on the couch talking to Ginny in hushed tones. Damn you Potter. When I actually need your advice, and you're off trying to snog my sister.

He walked over to them and coughed lightly, causing both heads to turn in his direction.

" Oh hey Ron!" Harry said, "whats up??"

He swallowed lightly. " I don't think I'm ready for this. I mean, what if she says no? or laugh at me? What if I were wrong the entire time, and she doesn't feel anything for me?" He looked down dejectedly, tears forming in his eyes.

" RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny shouted, her anger radiating from her face. " You know Hermione would NEVER laugh at you, no matter what the circumstances! And you can bet your life that Hermione loves you! The entire school knows you have a thing for each other! Only blind people wouldn't see it! So you are GOING to go tell your feelings today, and you are GOING to be happy, even if I have to carry you there myself, b/c I am sick and tired of having you two passing googly eyes to each other!" Ginny was standing on her feet now, and steam was practically bellowing out of her ears. Harry, however, was concerned.

"Uh, Gin, hun, it's ok. Don't freak out" He stood up and placed his arms on her shoulders, carefully massaging them for her so as to calm her down.

She looked up at him and smiled. " Better?" he asked.

" You bet" she turned and smiled up at him before he reached down and captured his lips in hers. Obviously, Ron had just been forgotten like yesterday's newspaper.

" Ahem" Ron said, making his attention noticed once again. Both turned and gave him death glares that could kill. " Sorry" Ron began, " it's just, next time you want to snog my sister, get a room…PLEASE!"

Ginny blushed crimson and instantly changed the subject. "come on guys, its nearly 10 o clock, I bet the infirmary is open by now."

That sinking feeling in Ron's stomach returned instantly. He had almost forgotten about it during Harry and Ginny's little move moment.

" Erm..Ok, just let me get her gift."

Ginny looked surprised. "oh! You got her a gift?! How sweet! Let me see!"

Ron looked up. " No, you can't." And then realizing that what he said could be taken the wrong way, he added " its just that, I've already wrapped it, and I don't want it to be messed up. You'll have to wait until she opens it."

"Oh, ok"

Ron quickly ran up, grabbed the neatly wrapped box with a purple bow, and came back downstairs.

"Ok, I'm ready to go. Just, give me a second." 

" Oh Ron," Ginny said gently, forgetting her previous anger " it'll be fine! I know she likes you! I'm a girl, I know these things."

"Oh really?" Harry interjected, " and what kind of things do you know that I don't?"

" a aha!" Ginny sweatdropped as she grabbed his hand. "Let's just go."

They were silent through the entire journey to the infirmary. Ron's butterflies seemed to have transformed from little butterflies to giant bats. He seriously considered turned back, but he knew Ginny and Harry would object to it.

10 minutes later, they reached the familiar door with the red cross on it.

"This is it." Ron gulped, "it's now or never" 

He walked up and opened the door. As he peered in, he noticed Hermione sitting up in her bed, catching up on some Arithmancy homework. 

He walked up to her and placed his hands around her eyes.

" You know, too much schoolwork can be bad for you!" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled " well then, you must be in perfect health!" 

She grabbed his hands and looked up into his eyes.

" Hey! I was wondering when you would come and visit me!" her eyes sparkled in the light. God she really was beautiful.

"Yeah well, sorry about that. Um, Hermione, you see, theres something I need to tell you." He looked down at his hands, and began squirming in his seat.

" Yeah, what is it?" Hermione looked up and noticed that Ron was looking very uncomfortable indeed. 'Oh no!' she thought, ' please don't let it be something about his relationship with Parvati!!! No! oh please no no no!'

" Well, we've been friends now for 5 years, right?"

" eh, yeah, I guess, why?" Curiosity was getting the best of her. Obviously she was wrong. Why would he mention their friendship if it involved his feelings for Parvati? Or..she gasped, maybe its more than his feelings for Parvati…

"Hermione, ever since the first time I saw you, the first time I heard your sweet voice, and the first time I ever argued with you and made you cry, I've been head over heels in love with you!" He quickly looked up into her eyes to see what she was thinking, and his stomach dropped. She had an absolute shocked expression on her face, and she looked like she were going to cry.

" Erm, Hermi-" he began, but was cut off as Hermione threw her arms around him and dropped her head into his chest.

" Oh Ron!!! I've been waiting forever to hear you say that! I've loved you too since third year, and if I'm completely honest with myself, even sooner than that!" She was now crying freely, tears splashing down his shirt, but he didn't care. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It was a dream come true. Never in a million years did he ever expect Hermione to actually have feelings as strong for him as he had for held for her.

Suddenly, Ron remembered the gift he had in his pocket, and he gently pulled Hermione back. 

"Erm, 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled. She loved that name. "Yes?"

" Um, the reason we haven't been to visit is that we went to Hogsmeade yesterday, and got you a get well gift!" he beamed as he pulled out the small box.

" Oh Ron! You didn't have to! I was fine, really!" Her tears threatened to fall again. She never expected anything like this from Ron, maybe Harry, but definitely not Ron. It was really quite sweet of him.

She reached up and took the box from his hands and slowly unwrapped the paper.

What she found inside caused her to catch her breath. It was a diamond necklace that followed all the way down to the jewel, which was a sapphire in the shape of a heart embrioded with small pearls along the outside. 

"Oh my God.." Her eyes sparkled against the soft glow of the diamond. She jumped into Ron's arms once again, and Ron smiled to himself.

" I knew you would like it. After all, I had Harry to help, and we all know he's the girl magnet." 

Hermione chuckled to herself. How could this day possibly get any better? Her question was answered, however, when Ron pulled back captured his lips in hers for her first real kiss. Fireworks went off in her head, and she instantly wondered how she ever lived for 16 years without Ron's love, or his kisses. 

Ginny and Harry, meanwhile, where standing outside the door smiling to each other before Harry took Ginny's hand.

" This is all too perfect" Ginny said, resting her head on Harry's chest.

" Yeah.." he managed right before Ginny did a Ron and reached up, kissing Harry fully on the lips.

When Ron and Hermione finally broke off, it had been at least 10 minutes.

" Ron, I love you" Hermione whispered, lying herself into Ron.

" I love you too 'Mione" he whispered into her hair.

This was the best day of their lives.

~~

Well, that's it! I felt so lovely dovy. I hope you like the H/G I put in there! Now, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R!! You know I luv ya! 


	13. Sleeping Beauty breaks free!

Hey everyone! I'm back (again). Thanks to everyone who r/r my last chapters! I would especially like to thank Cyclone8586 for being such a great fan and also giving me some ideas for this chapter. I'm talking to her now while I write! Aren't I so talented? :P R/R!

Ch.13 Sleeping beauty breaks free!

Over the next couple of days, Hermione's strength seemed to be returning at a rapid pace. She no longer stayed in bed, but demanded that Ron and Harry bring her her assignments (I have to keep up!). 

"Honestly 'Mione," Ron began one day, slumping into a chair as he dropped 3 heavy books from the library onto Hermione's bed, " if I were sick and in the hospital, I'd be milking it for all its worth!" he said as he watching Hermione begin rapidly turning pages in the book and scribbling down names and dates on a fresh piece of parchment. 

" Well, I have to get good grades, its expected of me, and it doesn't bother me that much either, because its what I love doing." She replied, nibbling on the tip of her quill.

" you know what I love" Ron began, dropping his voice to a whisper as he came closer to her face, " I love being with you." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and Hermione was surprised to see so much love and passion that it made her want to cry. Never had she expected Ron to like her, yet alone love her, as much as she loved him.

They were about to lean in for a kiss, when they heard footsteps, and the sprang apart just as Harry and Ginny walked in.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said cheerfully, her eyes sparkling with joy. Hermione, however, was mad at the sudden interruption. She and Ron rarely got any time alone.

" oh..hey Ginny! Whats up?" 

Ginny's smile, if possible, widened. " I just asked Madame Pomphrey, and she said you're free to go this afternoon! All she has to do is give you one more check up, and you can leave! Isn't that great?!"

Hermione's frown turned upside down in .25 seconds. Was she excited?! She could finally have more time to be alone with Ron! They had been going out for 2 days already, and they had rarely anytime together. It seemed that someone would always choose the worst possible time to walk in on them.

" You bet!" She replied, suddenly realizing she was staring off into her own little world. This was going to be a great day.

~ That afternoon~

" Wow Hermione, I can't believe you're finally free!" Harry said as he helped Hermione walk to the common room. Even though her ankle was almost completely healed, Harry and Ron had insisted on helped her move, and soon, Harry realized, she did need the help. There would be some points at which she seemed unable to hold herself up and, even though he didn't mention it, he was sure Hermione was still in need of her crutches, although she would deny it.

" I know! I'm so glad! I've missed you guys so much!"

" yeah well, I wouldn't be too enthusiastic" Ginny's voice echoed as she approached them, " I've just come from the common room and somehow (she glared at Harry) they've found out you're coming back today, and they have a party set up. I * told * them you weren't up to it, that you were still weak, but try telling my brothers that. Stubborn as a mule they are!" 

" aww, I'm sorry" Harry said apologetically, taking Ginny's hand in his free one.

She seemed to give in to this.

" oh alright, just, don't do it again." She reached up and pecked him on the lips. Harry and her and started dating almost 2 weeks ago, but Ron was just too dense t realize it, until now. 

"WAIT ONE SECOND VIRGINA WEASLEY AND SOON TO BE EX- BEST FRIEND!" he fumed, letting go of Hermione's shoulder scream.

Harry and Ginny froze in their spots.

" Whats this bloody about?! Since when have you gone around snogging my sister in public without my permission?!"

"oh HONESTLY Ron," Ginny began, trying to reason with her stubborn brother, " we weren't SNOGGING. And its only gone on for a little while. I mean, you couldn't honestly expect us to just hold hands! And..wait a second..didn't you see us on the train kissing?!"

Ron looked lost for words. Obviously, he had forgotten that detail. " erm..well…that was private! I mean, no one was there to see it..i mean, oh bother. Go ahead" Ron gave up, and turning to take Hermione's shoulder again.

" knew I'd get there in the end" Ginny added with a smile.

Harry smiled at her and took her hand again. He just loved the way those two argued. Sibling rivalry was so beautiful.

They walked the rest of the journey in silence, and when they entered the common room, (Gobbldygook!) , they were greeted instantly by shouts and paper flying everywhere.

Fred and George walked up to the couple. "Welcome back Herm! Like our little surprise? Mind you, we expect a great Christmas present now!" They winked and walked off once again and got lost in the sea of people.

"Might as well enjoy It Herm you're going to be here awhile." Harry said, noticing her eyeing the staircase to the girls dormitory.

Not until 6 hours and 10 glasses of punch later when Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch had Ron insisted that the party come to an end.

After helping the group clean up, Ron slowly made his way over to the couch in which his sleeping beauty slept in her peaceful slumber. He leaned over and carefully picked her up and taking her to the girls dorm, being extra precautious on the stairs. When he reached her bed, ( it was obviously hers, all the others were occupied and a total mess) , he layed her down and pulled the covers up to her chin.

He surveyed her for a couple more minutes before kissing her gentling on the lips and walking to the door to go to his own awaiting bed. 

"Goodnight..my sleeping beauty"

TO BE CONTINUED….

~~

Hey everyone! I had to add the too be continued,b/c it seemed to some people as if I were done with the story. I'M NOT!! I'm still writing!! BWAHAHA! Remember the thing in the forest, yeah…ever wonder what it was?! That's what I THOUGHT. Anyways, You know the drill, R/R!!! no R/R, no sequel! :P PLEASE!! Thanks Cyclone8586!


	14. Its surprising what love can do

Hey everyone! Again, sorry about not writing..but let me tell you this and you might understand why: band (marching and concert), 4 honors classes, latin (very hard), cold ( yes I caught one), friends, family, homework, football games, 2 clubs. Got the picture? THAT'S why I haven't written. Anyways..i'm home sick.my mom made me stay home even though I wanted to go to school. So I might as well write.

~Ch.14- Its surprising what love can do

Hermiones P.O.V

The next day, she awoke drowzy and with a major headache. Judging by the light outside, she reckoned it was probably lunch time, and her thoughts were confirmed when she glances at the clock and found it to be noon. 

" geez.. why didn't someone wake me?" She furrowed her brow and stood. She tried to remember the events of last night, and how she ended up in her bed, and only came to the conclusion that Ron had brought her up after the party. He was so sweet.

She dressed and made her way down to the common room to find Ron and Harry playing chess.

" Hey guys" she smiled and sat in a chair across from them.

Ron, noticing her presence, glanced up and beamed. "Mione! I'm so glad your up! You were really out of it last night. I think you drank too much of Fred and George's soda. I think they may have spiked it."

Hermione looked unsurprised. "figures." Was all she said. "anyways, what are we going to do today?"

Harry looked up from the board. "I dunno. Didn't you want to talk to Dumbledore about something Ron?" He looked inquisitly at Ron.

Ron was puzzled until realization dawned on him. "oh yea! That thing That was super important that their was no way I was going to forget, so I decided to tell you."

"well?" Hermione laughed, "what is it?"

There was a pregnant pause then a rather abashed, "I forgot." 

Hermione and Harry quietly chuckled.

"Anyways, who cares? I'll remember sooner or later. In the meantime, come here!" 

With this he pulled Hermione into his arms, causing her to fall into his lap in a very comfortable position.

Hermione smiled contently and rest her head in the crook of Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking down at the delicate angel in his arms.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking up into his eyes.

" do you think, I mean, are you *up * to explaining what happened? I mean..when we found you..you..you were.." he stopped there, tears threatening to fall at the memory. Hermione, however, understood what he was talking about.

" oh.that." She lowered her eyes. "no, its ok…I mean, I'll tell you."

Ron and Harry both looked shocked that she would openly admit that she could talk about it without being persuaded to do so.

" well, after I saw Ron kissing..well…after I saw them in the common room, I couldn't take it. I ran and ran and I didn't know where I was going or why. I could only run. It jurt so much that running was a way to let out my anger and pain."

Ron was pale. He couldn't believe he had caused her so much pain.

" anyways, I ended up running through the woods because its just where I ended up being at the moment. It seemed like a good idea at the time, I mean, it was quiet and dark, and no one would ever find me there. So I ran inside..Deep into the heart of the forest, where I could hide from the world. I ran until I couldn't anymore, and so I stopped at a stump and sat down. I was just catching my breath when I heard this strange rusting sound behind me. I turned, and before I could defend myself, this giant talon bird animal was on me. I couldn't identify it because it was on me before I get a good look at it. 

Anyways, it started attacking me, and I thought I was done for, when all of a sudden this giant patronus came up from no where and saved me. I have no idea where it came from, because I didn't conjur it. But strange thing is, before I passed out, I saw it. And you know what it was?"

She nustled into Ron's chest even more. " No, who?" Ron asked softly, very curious as to had saved his 'Mione's life. 

" It was you."

" what? How could it have been me?!?" Ron was throughly shocked and puzzled. He couldn't even make one appear when he wanted to, lest when he didn't even know he needed it.

" That's what I was wondering also. Its what I spent all those hours reading up on when I was in the hospital. I found out that there are two different patronuses. Those you willingly summon by your mind, and those your heart makes."

Ron still didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. However, Harry did, and the slightest smile crept over his lips.

" it was your life and fear for me that helped save my life." She finished for him.

Ron's shock turned to estascy.

" Oh Hermione! I had no idea..i mean..i love you. I really do. I guess I should have told you before, but I was too shy. I should have said something sooner, you could have died out there."

" but you didn't because your inner desire to care for her ended up saving her. Honestly, I think this was all a will of God to finally get you two together.Don't you see? You two are meant for each other."

Ron could only stare lovingly into Hermione's chocolate eyes.

" I love you." He whispered.

" and I love you too…Ron Weasley..My savior.." 

They lowered their heads and as one kissed a kiss so full of passion and love, it was impossible for either to think of anything better to ever happen to their lives. Now, they could say, this was truly love. 

They broke the kiss moments later, and when Hermione looked at him inquisitly he began, " oh yea. I remember what I was going to tell you!"

Hermione smiled at her Ron's feeble memory. " oh yea? And what was it?" 

His smile broadened even more, if possible. " you only got a 9 out of a 10 on our charms homework last week."

Before Hermione could protest or make any sounds, he enveloped her lips once again. Harry smirked. "and to think, it only took a life risk, a little hope, and a lost mystery angel."

THE END

YAY!! That's the last chapter. I'm so happy. It's taken me forever to finish…should I do a sequel? I dunno..R/R!


End file.
